After The Mansion
by J.E.McCormickGal
Summary: Things will never be the same. They all know that. What has happened within those walls, those horrors they've all witnessed; they'll never be erased. After the mansion,of course life was different. So different... Set after HetaOni, multiple pairs.


**After The Mansion**

_A/N: Well hi! This has been lost for ages in a notebook, but I found it again~! I remembered that I liked it, but not enough to completely retype it._

_I'm thinking of maybe making this a series of oneshots set after the nations get out of the mansion. If you guys say you want them, then I will do that, but otherwise this may end up being just a single oneshot. Hope you guys like it~!_

~~::.::~~

The countries all sat together in the large front room of America's house.

England sat at a table, running his fingers sadly over the pages of a book, dimmed eyes trying to see it futilely. America was beside him, looking at him worriedly and trying to coax some sort of conversation from him. France and Canada came through from the kitchen, and France set a cup of tea down with a quiet murmur of "'Ere, Angleterre.". The Brit turned his head in the direction of the clink of china being placed on wood, and for a moment he felt around for it with a hand. France sighed sadly and nudged it into his grasp. England nodded his thanks towards Canada, who was stood beside France, and cradled the cup between his hands, but made no attempt to drink it.

Over on one of the sofas, Spain was talking gently to Romano, who was curled into his side. Where the southern Italian would usually be shouting and struggling and protesting, he was instead lying still and quiet, near refusing to say a word. His golden-olive eyes occasionally flickered up to Spain, but mostly he stared tensely at his brother, who sat next to Germany in front of the fire.

Veneziano was exhausted. His eyes closed tiredly, but opened again to save himself from the images behind his eyelids. His hands fiddled nervously with his shirt and he looked around. Germany was to his left, and Veneziano smiled a hollow smile.

~~::.::~~

_Italy Veneziano was the first to burst through the door of the mansion, and he glanced back to see everyone following him; Germany was right behind him and gave him a gentle push on the back to encourage him forwards._

_The twelve countries sprinted as fast as they could, oblivious to the harsh, cold rain lashing against their faces. England stumbled and tripped with a yell of surprise, but was immediately scooped up into America's arms. Italy stopped and whipped around, desperately trying to find who had cried out and count to make sure everyone was still there._

_**One, two, three-**_

_Again, Germany grabbed Italy and turned him around to start him running again, despite the small cry of protest. Although they were running through open fields, Italy's arms reached out to push away imaginary obstacles._

_**Run, run, run, **__**keep running...**_

_Eventually everyone started to tire and slow down. Italy whined in panic._

_**If we stop, it'll catch up. Everyone will fight and die and I'll have to start again...**_

_Prussia was the first to look break the silence, his voice loud and triumphant._

"_We did it! We're out! You can barely see it, look!"_

_Everyone turned and, sure enough, the mansion was barely a dot on the horizon, obscured by the rain. Prussia whooped triumphantly and slowly the others joined in the cheering. America crowed happily, hugging a dazed England to his chest and throwing an arm around Canada as well. Russia smiled serenely and hugged a grinning China, who briefly returned the embrace before rushing over to check on Japan. France and Spain laughed as Prussia threw his arms over their shoulders, and Spain pulled a panting Romano into a tight hold._

_Germany smiled slightly, and glanced down at Italy._

"_You did it. Ve're out." He said quietly, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder._

_Italy stared blankly at the rest of the group. There were no white, red-spattered walls. No grey alien-monsters creeping up to them. No mansion, no bodies. Everyone was there, a bit battered and bruised, but all alive and celebrating happily. They were out. They were free._

_Italy let a small laugh escape from his lips, which escalated to deranged giggling, before his eyes fell closed and his legs gave way._

~~::.::~~

Japan settled quietly beside Germany.

"How is he?" he asked gently. Germany looked beside him, where Veneziano was staring blankly at the dying flames. He shook his head. Japan nodded solemnly.

On the sofa, Spain tried to press a gentle kiss to Romano's temple, only to be pushed away with a low growl of warning. Behind them, at the table, England attempted to bring the cup of tea to his lips with shaking hands.

"England..." America murmured, reaching out to steady the cup "Here, let me help-"

"I don't need your bloody help, wanker! I'm blind, not an invalid." The Brit snapped back harshly, and America withdrew his arm, looking sadly at England. Veneziano flinched at the angry tone, and his hands clenched tightly at his sleeves.

"Angleterre, Amerique ees only tryeeng to be kind." France said, trying to soothe England and placing his hands on the other's shoulders. England threw them off violently.

"You can shut up too, frog!" he growled, voice rising. He pushed himself up unsteadily, turning around and trying to glare at France, but instead stared right over his shoulder.

Veneziano started shaking and his lips moved in silent chanting.

_No, no please, don't start fighting..._

Romano paused in his scolding of Spain and looked over at his brother, sensing his discomfort. Spain noticed and, upon seeing Veneziano's shivering form, gestured over at France.

"Quiet, guys, you're worrying Ita." He cautioned them quietly. France nodded and talked gently to England.

"France, I don't need your advice, I don't need your help, I am perfectly fine on my own. And stop telling me to calm down!" England became more and more agitated, and lashed out blindly at thin air. Veneziano had turned to look at the other nations, and jumped forward when England made a swipe.

"No!" he gasped, staring fearfully at the blank space England was looking at. He curled up and hugged his knees, rocking gently. Germany placed a hand gently on his shoulder, making the smaller country shy away with a jerk.

"Bastards!" Romano snapped. "Shut up! You're scaring him!"

England flinched and looked in the direction of his voice, then bowed his head.

"I'm sorry. I... I-I'm going to make more tea." He muttered apologetically, and stumbled into Canada trying to get to the kitchen. He mumbled an apology again, cheeks flushing pink, and he felt his way along the wall. America followed him quietly.

Romano knelt beside his brother and carefully pried his hands away from gripping tightly at his hair.

"Venezia, Venezia... it's okay." He soothed, running his thumbs over the back of Veneziano's shaking hands.

"England...h-he..."

"He's just upset. He didn't mean anything by it, fratellino."

"N-no...he was looking... there." Veneziano whispered, pointing at the wall behind France. Romano sighed. "What if they're..."

"Venezia... England went blind, remember? He wasn't looking at anything. There's nothing there."

"O-oh..." Veneziano nodded carefully, eyes flickering once more over the wall before he clutched his head and pressed himself to Romano's chest. "Fratello, my head hurts..."

The elder Italian sighed and wrapped his arms around his brother, sending a sad look at Spain. The tanned man stood and embraced both brothers gently, and talked softly.

"It's been a long day, hmm Ita?" he murmured, and Veneziano nodded gently.

"Ve should all head upstairs and sleep." Germany spoke up. "Everyone is exhausted."

"Hai. We shourd arr get some rest." Japan nodded in agreement, looking over at where China was trying hard not to fall asleep on Russia's shoulder. Veneziano whimpered and clung tightly to his brother.

"I don't want to." He said quietly. "I don't want to close my eyes."

"You have to, Venezia. You need to sleep." Romano told him, but still the auburn-haired man protested.

"N-no... I slept earlier! Remember?" he tried desperately.

"No, Veneziano, you fainted. Come on, fratellino, it'll be okay." Romano said firmly. "You can sleep with me if you'd like. I'll look after you, I promise."

"Don't say that!" Veneziano cried, instantly panicked. "Don't, oh please don't, fratello, p-please..."

"Venezia!" Romano exclaimed, slightly chocked by the outburst. "Shh, shh, it's alright! We're okay, Feli, we're all okay. Stop crying, per favore..."

The two brothers held on desperately to each other, both with tears spilling from their eyes; Veneziano's from fear and grief, Romano's from empathy and worry. Spain enveloped both of them in the warmth of his embrace, and rocked them gently to try and soothe their fears. Prussia hefted himself over to Germany and carefully draped himself over the blonde, both trying to give and receive some sort of comfort. Although he blushed, Japan did not pull away from China's hand as it held onto his own and kept him close. France and Canada disappeared into the kitchen at the sound of similar crying, stood close together.

Everyone in that house knew that no matter what happened, it was going to take a long time to recover from the horrors they had suffered within those white, red-spattered walls.

~~::.::~~

_A/N: Yup yup~~_

_Hope you liked it, and do tell me if you'd like more oneshots. You can even request who you'd like to see, but keep in mind I may not do it (or nor straight away at least). Also, to clarify, the pairings are:  
><em>_**Spamano  
>USUK<br>RoChu  
>GerIta<br>**__Those were hinted at in HetaOni. The ones I use for the other characters are:__**  
>PruCan<br>Giripan  
><strong>__And generally, France has no-one. Sorry, Francey-Pants._

_Kay, ciao~_


End file.
